Price of Blood
by E.S. Asher - MCV2
Summary: [Rated for gorey parts]Blood of a closefriend spills on the floor and a whole series of pain and torment occurs...


**A/N:** Just a short fic that I had going on for a long time but never got around to write it out. Anyway, today I finally finished it! It's short, so enjoy!**

* * *

**

Price of Blood

The rough weathers rage through the land, storms form from above and rain down heavily on the small town of Iselia.

However, it didn't matter to Colette. She just stood in front of the Sage's house and looked sadly down at the grave.

She knew this shouldn't have happened. No one expected something like this to happen, but they were not able to do anything about it.

-Flashback-

_Mithos was defeated, everyone was at rest, seeing the ancient hero fall into rest._

_"It will not end like this!" Mithos shouted, still trying to resist._

_Colette stepped forward and spoke:_

_"Stop, we don't want anyone to suffer anymore, that's why we're putting an end to this" She said._

_Mithos got angry, humans would never understand the tourmented souls of a half-elf. He stood up and threw his blade towards Colette in anger._

_Everyone was too shocked to move with the sudden movement, Colette had closed her eyes while waiting for the impact._

_There was a sounds of blade cutting through flesh after a few seconds, Colette could feel a whole splatter of blood raining on her._

_She slowly opened her eyes to see that one of her best friends had taken a step in front of her and took the blow for her._

_"Damn!" Lloyd yelled out as he rushed towards Mithos and threw a full blast at his Cruxis crystal and shattered him into pieces._

_Even with Mithos disappearing, the damage he caused was high. The blade had disappeared, but the wounded body of Colette's close half-elf friend fell backwards bleeding at a uncontrollable rate._

_Colette ran forward to catch his fall, she felt a whole waves of blood spilling out as she caught him._

_Everyone had gathered to look at his condition. It was fatal, there was no way that he could live much longer from observation._

_"Please... don't leave..." Colette whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes as she watched her close half-elf friend die._

_"I... don't think I can... go on..." He whispered back, in a barely audioable voice for he was on the edge of death._

_"No!" Colette said, holding him closer. But there was no answer._

_From the very look of it, he was dead. Silence filled the isolated platform except for Colette's weeping._

-End-

_Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?_

_Why did you have to die? You... sacrificed yourself for me..._

Colette grew weak on her legs and fell down on her knees. No matter how much she grieves--no matter what she do will not bring her close childhood friend back.

She was suppose to die from the hit--not him.

She slowly stood up again. She still remembered that moment when she stood up, her whole body was covered with blood.

That moment remained freash in her head, tormenting her with every single second.

_This shouldn't have happened! Why? Why did you have to die?_

Colette grew too weak to stand and fell forward crashing down in front of the grave. She had rather die so she could live with him instead of this emptyness.

There was no one for comfort. Regal and Presea was bust at work, Sheena has buisness to run with Mizuho, Zelos had to stay in the church, Kratos was at Derris-Kharlan and Lloyd went on with his ex-sphere journey with Raine.

If only he had lived through that moment of horror--that moment of pain, then it would have been perfect, but it's not the way she wanted. He's dead and no one is there for her.

_I want to die... I am such a burden to everyone... I do not deserve to live with the title "chosen", I let my childhood half-elf friend die in front of me..._

A voice has entered her mind just soon after that.

"Colette, get up..."

_W-what?_

"Colette, get back on your feet, it's not over."

She reconized the voice, it was him!

_But..._

"Colette, please know that You're not a burden to everyone. We all fought that last battle together, and we won!"

_Yeah, but I was unable to save you..._

"That does not matter, I will always be with you as long as you walk this world, it doesn't matter if I live in a body or not... it's just that as long as you don't give up hope... I will be ther for you.. So get up, you have been in this misery too long..."

_You're right... but..._

"But what? I am always with you"

_T-Thank you..._

Colette started to move again and pull herself back up.

"That's right, don't give up. You can do it Colette! Be strong!"

Colette knew the right thing to do, there has to be much more to life then just drowning in misery. At least she knows that he'll be alongside with her no matter what happens.

Colette stood up and looked upwards into the sky, the rainy storm has lifted, and penetrating light rays of hope and joy.

They slowly shine over Iselia and light everything up.

"Remember, I will always be with you... now go and do what you must do, one day I will finally meet you again in this world..."

_Wait!_ Colette pleaded.

"Yes, Colette?"

_I.. I love you Genis..._

"I love you the same Colette..."

The day had been a glorious one, and Colette was never more happy, knowing that he would always be there.


End file.
